


Solangelo (+ PJO/HoO ) Oneshots

by ffoodie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, ffoodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffoodie/pseuds/ffoodie
Summary: Solangelo, or just Nico in general one shots.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	Solangelo (+ PJO/HoO ) Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It's ffoodie from Wattpad. 
> 
> I've used ao3 for a while to read fanfics, but I've never published. So I thought, why not now? 
> 
> Also- I wrote most of these oneshots from 2017, and they're not that edited.
>
>>   
> Someone please help with ao3's format T^T
>>
>>> Nico looked at his surroundings, he was in the Forest at Camp. They were being pursued, and Frank had already fallen victim. The air was crisp and was starting to get very cold. He couldn't go back, not again.

"No! Leave me alone!" it was the unmistakable voice of Hazel. 

"Two down, six to go" Panting, he started to go at a faster pace.

A few feet in front of him was Jason, and Percy trying to get in front of the other. 10 meters to the left were Piper and Annabeth. While 4 feet behind him was Leo. 

"Let me go!...... Eat Fonzies!" *cue throwing of the Fonzies* Leo groaned as he was knocked out. 

"OK, this is stupid, why are you resisting?" asked Annabeth

"Annabeth! How could you turn on us??" You could hear the pain in his voice. 

"Sorry Percy, but I realized it was stupid of me to run." 

Piper squealed, "Let go of me Annabeth! There is no way you're making me go back!"

"It's better if you don't resist. Or do you want me to knock you out?" That shut her up, Annabeth might be a great friend, and would always save her friends. But, her punches were something, you did not want to experience.

#### \-----Flashback--------

_He was getting hungry, and he hadn't gone to dinner, due to being tired. Making his way over to the kitchens, he saw Annabeth in the fridge. ___

___"Hey, Anna-- Ow!!!"_ _ _

___"Oh, Nico! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!"_ _ _

#### \--------End Flashback------ 

____

Although it was a mistake, Nico didn't want to feel what a real punch felt like.

____

After running for about 32 more minutes, he heard something that would make Percy's blood curl. 

____

"Percy come quietly or the blue cookies get it.."

____

"Noo! Not the blue cookies! I'm sorry Bro, but I can't let harm come to the blue cookies"

____

"It's OK Bro. Do what you have to do." He thought he saw Jason wipe at his eyes. They shared a man hug, and Percy fell back. 

____

It hadn't even been 2 minutes when Percy came back and said

____

"I'm sorry Bro, but I have to take you in"

____

"Why?!"

____

"She said, that if you don't then they'll hurt Piper....and *sob* the cookies!"

____

"No, not Piper!" He pats Percy, on the back and shouts to me. 

____

"Nico, you're all that's left, don't let them take you too!"

____

"It's OK, I won't let them."

____

Jason was right, he was the last one. And he was draining of his energy fast. 

____

After what seemed like months, the sun went down, making it harder to see where he was going. He heard a branch break, about 10 inches to his right. He gulped, they, no He had found him. 

____

"Hello, Nico."

____

He started running faster.

____

"I don't know why you're trying so hard. You know escape is inevitable."

____

While trying to run faster, he didn't see the tree root. He hit his head on another root while trying to get up.

____

He felt two strong arms pick him up, as he started to thrash around in his hold. 

____

"Let me go!"

____

"Never"

____

Nico managed to turn his head to glare at 

____

.

His Pursuer 

____

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will Solace.

____

"Nico, it's time for your shots!"

____

And his vision darkened.

____

**What do you think?? I know it's bad, but it's only my first one.**

__****_ _

Question: (Closed- just kept it for old time's sake) What's a Line Break? ****

__******** _ _

**_Re: Published: January 29, 2019_**

__******** _ _

__******** _ _


End file.
